1. Cross-Reference to Related Application
This application claims priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0073238, filed Aug. 10, 2009, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combination putter and chipper golf club and, more particularly, to a combination putter and chipper golf club, which is constructed such that opposite side surfaces of the club head can be used, respectively, as a putter and a chipper, and the club head is easily switched between a putter and a chipper when the golf club is used, and the club head is prevented from shaking when putting or chipping.
3. Description of the Related Art
Generally, golf is a game which is played on a wide course by successively striking a small ball into a series of holes with various kinds of clubs. The aim of golf is to complete the course using as few strokes as possible. Recently, as the standard of living is becoming elevated, the number of people who enjoy golfing has increased.
In golf, unless a hole in one is made after a shot with an iron or a driver has been made on the course, a putter or a chipper is used to hit a ball into a hole from a position near the hole. Here, if the ball is placed on the green, the putter is used. Or, if the ball is placed around the green, the ball is hit to a position near the hole using the chipper. In this case, unless the ball is put in the hole, the ball is put in the hole using the putter again.
Conventionally, a putter for use on or around the green and a chipper which is used for a chip shot are provided separately, and so golfers must separately purchase the putter and the chipper.
In order to solve the problem, Korean U.M. Registration No. 20-0429945 disclosed a combination putter and chipper golf club. As shown in FIG. 1, the golf club is constructed so that a head 10 is coupled to a neck 7 provided on the lower portion of a shaft 3 over which a grip 5 is fitted. The head 10 is characterized in that a putter face 12 is formed on one side surface thereof, and a chipper face 14 having a loft angle is formed on the other side surface.
Such a golf club is advantageous in that the head 10 is rotatable, so that opposite side surfaces of the head 10 can be used, respectively, as a putter and a chipper. However, the golf club is problematic in that the constraining force of the head 10 is weak, so that the head 10 may undesirably rotate when a golfer conducts an approach using the chipper face 14, and thus it is difficult to achieve a precise shot.
Further, the golf club is problematic in that there is no reference point to use when rotating the head 10, so that it is difficult to precisely align the putter face 12 or the chipper face 14 to be perpendicular to the direction of the desired target, and thus a ball may fly in a direction different from that intended by the golfer.